Yin Yang
by Hatch
Summary: C'est à la prison de Central City que Arabella Whittemore, psychologue de son état, est envoyée. Elle va y faire la rencontre de Solf J. Kimblee et apprendre beaucoup de lui au travers de son passé.


**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de FMA appartiennent à Madame Arakawa (malheureusement), quant à Arabella Whittemore, elle sort tout droit de mon imagination!

**Rating**: T, mais qui pourrait très vite se changer en M... alors gaffe!

**Personnages principaux**: Kimblee (bien entendu!)... et ma psychologue.

**Musiques écoutées lors de l'écriture**: _Pan's Labyrinth_; _Princess Mononoke_; _Final Fantasy 7-Voices of the Lifestream_; _Spirited Away_

**

* * *

**

**Yin Yang**

_**Yin Yang**__: Tout est en même temps yin et yang. Dans le bien il y a du mal et dans le mal il y a du bien. Dans le masculin il y a du féminin et dans le féminin il y a du masculin. Dans le fort il y a de la faiblesse et dans la faiblesse il y a de la force. [...] Le noir et le blanc se complètent et se mélangent pour le meilleur et pour le pire._

_Bernard Werber, L'Encyclopédie du Savoir Relatif et Absolu_

**Notes 1: Premières impressions**

Nous y voilà. J'entre dans cette forteresse bien gardée. Deux gardiens, qui me reconnaissent, me saluent gentiment. Je leur rend leur bonjour, puis me dirige à pas soutenus vers le bureau du directeur de la prison de Central City. Je frappe trois coups contre la porte et la pousse après que l'on m'ait invitée à entrer. Un homme de haute stature et qui force le respect me présente sa main que je serre avec chaleur, en affichant un sourire distingué. Il me suggère de m'asseoir dans un fauteuil, ce que je fais en prenant bien soin de ne pas froisser la jupe de mon tailleur gris bleuté. Il relit mon CV et ma lettre de motivation avec parcimonie, puis repose la paperasse et me considère avec anxiété. Tandis que j'affiche une expression impassible sur mon visage, il me demande pour la énième fois si je suis certaine de vouloir entreprendre le travail que je compte faire aboutir. Ne lui montrant aucunement que cette question me lasse, je confirme ma décision de mener à terme mon projet. Les traits, quelques peu fripés par l'âge, du directeur se crispent en un rictus soucieux. Il pousse un profond soupir et consent enfin à m'accorder le droit de faire ce que j'ai à faire. Il se lève et m'accompagne en dehors de son bureau, où nous empruntons les larges couloirs de la vaste bâtisse. Durant le trajet, il s'adresse à moi afin de me souligner que si j'ai besoin d'aide, je pourrai alerter un gardien à tout moment. Je lui réponds que ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Il insiste en me précisant une fois de plus que mon sujet est plus que dangereux. Je le remercie et lui fais comprendre que je suis une grande fille, qui sait très bien se défendre toute seule face à l'adversité. Il rie silencieusement et s'excuse de paraître si préoccupé. Je ne lui en tiens pas rigueur car il a toutes les raisons du monde de s'inquiéter; la personne, avec qui je vais passer plusieurs heures à parler au cours de ces prochains jours, n'est pas la bonté même selon son dossier. Mais je me suis toujours méfiée des idées reçues et des à priori. J'ai toujours préféré me faire moi-même une idée des gens que je rencontre, plutôt que de me fier à ce que les autres peuvent raconter d'eux.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marches, le directeur stoppe ses pas devant une cellule et demande au gardien d'ouvrir la porte. Ce dernier se racle la gorge, histoire de dire qu'il ne fait pas cela de gaieté de coeur, et tourne l'une des clés de son trousseau dans la serrure. La porte en métal grince de tous ses gonds et le geôlier annonce au prisonnier qu'il a de la visite. Ce dernier semble s'en étonner; en effet, un être avec une telle réputation ne doit pas souvent avoir le loisir de converser avec quelqu'un. Mais la donne allait changer ces jours-ci. Je m'apprête à entrer dans la cellule, lorsque le gardien me retient encore quelques instants pour me répéter ce que le directeur m'a déjà dit: si j'ai besoin d'aide, il serait à ma disposition. Je l'en remercie en affichant un sourire signifiant : "ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi". Enfin, je pénètre dans la petite pièce sombre et vétuste. J'entends la porte se refermer sur moi et la clé tourner dans un cliquetis sinistre; cette fois j'y suis, impossible de faire marche arrière à présent.

Il est là devant moi, me scrutant de ses yeux clairs. Il semble surpris par l'apparition qui vient d'entrer dans sa cellule. Il se lève prestement et fait une révérence, puis il m'adresse un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus courtois.

- Si j'avais su plus tôt que c'était une dame qui me rendrait visite, je me serais levé avant votre entrée afin de vous accueillir comme il se doit, s'excuse-t-il.

C'est à moi d'être abasourdi. Même un assassin est capable d'agir en parfait gentleman. Il se conduit même mieux que la plupart des hommes que j'ai déjà rencontrés. Si les semaines à venir doivent toutes se passer ainsi, alors je ne peux que m'en réjouir, cela va me changer des gens de l'extérieur.

- C'est très aimable à vous, lui assuré-je.

- Or donc, vous devez être la fameuse psychologue que l'on m'a assigné. Je suppose que vous savez d'avance qui je suis.

- Je sais quel est votre nom et la réputation que l'on vous donne. Cela ne veut pas dire pour autant que je sais réellement qui vous êtes.

- Et bien, j'ai cru comprendre que c'est justement de cela dont nous allions parler, madame...

- Arabella Whittemore, et c'est mademoiselle.

- Veuillez m'excuser. Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, mademoiselle Whittemore.

- Moi de même.

Il regarde autour de lui comme pour chercher quelque chose et finalement pousse un soupir lassé.

- Je vous aurai bien proposé de vous asseoir, mais c'est plutôt vétuste ici. Vous m'en voyez désolé.

- Ne le soyez pas, dis-je en agitant la main. Je peux me contenter de moins.

Je lui demande de s'asseoir sur son lit et je fais de même. Ayant du mal à soutenir son regard doré, je fais mine de repasser en mémoire les notes que j'ai sur lui dans mon carnet. Ce silence tendu doit le gêner autant qu'il me gêne moi, car il me pose cette question:

- Mademoiselle Whittemore, puis-je savoir qui vous envoie?

Je relève la tête et le regarde, avant de hausser les épaules. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me fasse cette demande.

- La personne qui m'envoie m'a bien spécifié de ne la mentionner sous aucun prétexte, expliqué-je.

- Je vois, dit-il en soupirant. (Il se redresse et me fixe à nouveau pour ajouter:) Bien. Que voulez-vous savoir me concernant?

- Je sais déjà ce que m'ont dit les personnes que vous avez côtoyées...

- Les entretiens ont dû être très rapides.

- Pourquoi dîtes-vous cela?

- Déjà et d'une parce que je ne parlais pas avec beaucoup de gens et d'autre part, parce que pour tous je ne suis qu'un maniaque qui a fait du zèle à la fin de la guerre d'Ishbal.

- Ce constat est un peu simpliste.

- C'est ce qu'ils pensent tous. Ai-je tort?

- Non. Cependant, je ne crois que ce que je vois.

- Un esprit cartésien, hum? Dans ce cas, vous allez être déçue.

- ?

- Tout ce que vous avez pu lire sur moi est vrai. En effet, je riais comme un dément lorsque je tuais les ishbals et j'ai bien tué mes supérieurs à la fin de la guerre.

- ...

- Vous voyez? Vous êtes déjà sceptique quant à mon cas.

- J'ai cru comprendre aussi que vous voyiez le monde autrement.

- C'est juste.

- Pourriez-vous m'en parler?

- Je ne crois pas.

- Pourquoi donc?

- Cela implique pas mal de choses que je ne puis vous révéler.

Il me fixe toujours aussi intensément et un sourire mystérieux naît aux coins de ses lèvres. Je continue comme si de rien n'était.

- J'aimerais comprendre votre réaction face à la mort de ces ishbals?

- Allez savoir...

Décidemment, cet homme est une vraie tombe. J'enfonce encore le clou.

- Et en ce qui concerne l'assassinat de vos supérieurs?

- Ma parole, c'est un interrogatoire?

- Je vous l'ai dit, je cherche juste à vous comprendre, affirmé-je en haussant les épaules.

En entendant mes paroles, ce sourire ironique qui est le sien disparaît de son visage et il me regarde étrangement.

- Vous êtes bien la première.

- Il y a un début à tout.

- Je dois vous avouer que cela me bouleverse.

- Quoi?!

- C'est la première fois que l'on me porte autant d'attention.

Que dois-je penser de cela? Même en énonçant ses dires, son attitude n'a pas changé. Un peu comme s'il était déconnecté de la réalité. Et pourtant, je sais que c'est loin d'être le cas. Il a toujours été parfaitement conscient de qu'il disait et il est incapable de mentir.

Quelque peu sous le choc, je le considère encore un instant sans mot dire. Il me remarque alors et part sur un éclat de rire. Je me ressaisie.

- Puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait rire? le questionné-je, un peu contrariée.

- Haha!... Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous vexer, répond-il en reprenant son souffle. Mais vous aviez l'air si peinée!

- ... Vous ne souhaitez pas que l'on s'apitoie sur votre sort, n'est-ce pas?

C'est plus une affirmation qu'une question et il me semble qu'il l'a compris. A nouveau, son sourire s'efface et il me fixe bizarrement. Malgré moi, je trouve que cela ne lui va pas et je ne peux m'empêcher de le lui faire faire remarquer.

- Pourriez-vous retrouver le sourire? Cet air étrange ne vous va pas du tout et il me met mal à l'aise. Sourire vous convient tellement mieux.

Il prend alors un air étonné qui vire même à l'ahurissement, ce qui a pour effet de me faire rire.

- Et bien! On dirait que vous n'êtes pas la seule à esquisser des moues burlesques, s'enquit Kimblee.

- Il est vrai que vous me semblez plus jovial que ce que raconte ce rapport, affirmé-je en tapotant le dossier que j'ai entre les mains.

- Vous êtes une psychologue, vous êtes là pour m'aider. Je ne vois donc pas pourquoi j'aurais la désobligeance de vous jeter comme une vieille chaussette.

- Seulement, pour que je puisse vous aider, il va falloir que vous y mettiez un peu du votre.

- Je suis navré mais il y a des choses dont je ne peux vraiment pas vous parler.

- En ce cas, de quoi pouvez-vous me parler?

- Oh! Je pourrais bien vous dire deux trois trucs sur ma vie... Cependant, cela m'embête un peu d'être le seul à raconter une histoire.

- Je vois... vous voulez appliquer le principe de l'échange équivalent?

- Vous connaissez?

- Bien entendu, mais vous en saurez plus en temps voulu.

- Dois-je comprendre que vous acceptez de discuter avec moi?

- Je ne peux pas refuser et cela me changera de mes patients que je ne dois pas interrompre lorsqu'ils sont en thérapie.

- Magnifique! Alors, je vous laisse mener la danse.

Par quoi puis-je commencer? Je fouille dans ses yeux clairs et la question me vient, évidente.

- Avez-vous été enfant? demandé-je.

- C'est une excellente question! En effet, j'ai bien eu une petite enfance comme tout le monde.

- Entendez-vous par là qu'elle était banale?

- Je ne dirai pas cela. C'est plutôt que je m'y suis habitué au fil des ans. J'ai appris à refouler mes émotions.

- Vous pensez que c'est une bonne chose.

- Pour moi, oui. Mais vous croyez le contraire.

J'affiche un sourire narquois.

- C'est vrai, je suis du genre à m'exprimer à coeur ouvert, affirmé-je. Sauf au boulot.

- Oh! c'est dommage, rétorque-t-il.

Je marque mon étonnement. Son attitude est toute aussi inexpressive que son regard. J'ai du mal à le comprendre... ou alors, il joue très bien la comédie.

- Quelle est la raison qui a bien pu faire de vous un homme aussi froid?

- Vous tenez tant à le savoir? demanda-t-il d'un ton insipide.

- J'aimerai comprendre... et vous aider si possible, c'est mon boulot en tant que psy.

- Vous êtes assidue dans votre travail, c'est bien.

- Je l'espère en tout cas. (Je tourne les pages de mon carnet et décapuchonne mon stylo:) Racontez-moi quel genre d'enfant vous étiez.

- J'ai une bonne mémoire, ce ne devrait pas être trop difficile de me souvenir...

____________________

**Nom: **_Solf J. Kimblee_

**Souvenirs **_(1?)_

_C'était un enfant on ne peut plus normal à sa naissance, si ce n'est le fait que sa mère était malade. Mentalement, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit; Il lui arrivait souvent d'avoir de violentes crises de folie. Dans ces moments là, elle perdait contact avec tout ce qui l'entourait et ne savait même plus qui elle était. Il me fit savoir qu'elle avait vu pas mal de psychologues mais qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait su quoi faire pour remédier à son problème. Aussi, son père s'est mis en tête de l'aider par ses propres moyens. C'était un alchimiste chevronné. Le souci, c'est qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps dans son bureau à étudier et ruminer ses sombres pensées, oubliant au passage qu'il avait un fils à nourrir. Kimblee ne détestait pas son père mais il ne l'aimait pas non plus. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement sa mère mais il ne la détestait pas non plus, elle aussi. Après tout, ce n'était pas sa faute si elle était dans cet état._

_Seulement, Kimblee n'avait que six ans lorsqu'il dû apprendre à se débrouiller seul. Son père était trop accaparé par ses recherches et la santé de sa mère se dégradait d'année en année. Au début, elle pouvait encore s'occuper de lui car ses crises étaient peu fréquentes. Durant cette période, elle était douce avec lui et faisait en sorte qu'il apprenne rapidement les choses essentielles de la vie. Apparemment, elle savait qu'elle n'en avait plus pour très longtemps avant de devenir totalement aliénée. Lorsqu'elle ne fut plus apte à prendre soin de son fils, ce dernier vécut quasiment seul dans leur maison. C'était à lui de tout faire: cuisine, vaisselle, ménage... etc. Sans compter qu'il devait en plus aller chaque jour à l'école. Il pensait d'ailleurs que cela ne lui servait pas à grand-chose de mettre les pieds là-bas car il se savait surdoué. Ses instituteurs lui firent sauter trois classes et auraient pu aller au-delà s'il ne passait pas déjà pour un nabot auprès de ses camarades. Kimblee n'aimait pas vraiment l'école; les autres élèves trouvaient toujours quelque chose de mauvais à lui dire afin de l'humilier, quand ils n'essayaient pas de le frapper. Comme s'il n'avait pas assez de sa mère à la maison, qui le maltraitait sans aucune raison lors de ses crises de folie. Bref, ce n'était pas une vie facile pour un enfant aussi jeune._

_Ses seuls hobbies étaient la lecture, l'astronomie et surtout l'alchimie. Son père étant un fervent pratiquant de cette science, il lui était donc facile de se procurer de quoi approfondir son apprentissage. Il se révéla être très doué dans cette matière, sur laquelle il planchait chaque jour dès qu'il avait du temps de libre. Ce devenait presque une obsession pour lui. Au moins, lorsqu'il était le nez plongé dans ses bouquins, il ne pensait pas au reste de sa famille et aux problèmes qui l'entouraient._

_Un jour, tandis qu'il révisait diverses formules alchimiques dans la cour de récréation, la bande des costauds de l'école vint l'invectiver. Ils se tinrent devant lui et le regardèrent de haut comme s'il était un petit être insignifiant. Il ne leur accorda pas un regard._

_- Alors petite souris, qu'est-ce que tu nous lis cette fois? grinça un blondinet bien gras avec des taches de rousseur sur le visage._

_Kimblee fit comme si de rien n'était. L'une des tempes de l'enrobé se contracta. Celui-ci se pencha vers la petite tête brune._

_- Hé! c'est à toi que je cause, le dégénéré mental! s'exclama-t-il un sourire narquois aux lèvres._

_Cette fois là, Kimblee réagit. Il releva la tête pour planter son regard doré dans celui de son vis à vis. Un sentiment de colère et de révulsion enflait lentement dans ses entrailles. Néanmoins, il se contint. Il rebaissa le nez et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur autre chose._

_- Merde! Je croyais pourtant qu'il sortirait de ses gonds avec ça, avoua l'autre à ses camarades. Mais c'est quelqu'un d'intelligent, il ne voudrait pas que sa mère pète un boulon si elle apprenait qu'il s'est battu avec un de ses camarades..._

_Les doigts du garçonnet devinrent blancs à force de les crisper sur son livre._

_"Ne les écoute pas, pensa-t-il, ne fais pas attention à eux."_

_- ... surtout qu'elle est bien dérangée ta mère, à ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Faudrait peut-être l'enfermer, tu ne crois p...??_

_Le grassouillet n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Kimblee s'était jeté sur lui, afin de lui coller son poing dans la figure. _

_- Tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi!! hurla ce dernier._

_Il se préparait à lui remettre un marron dans l'oeil quand un des potes de l'insolent lui attrapa les poignets, l'empêchant de rendre justice. Il se débattit mais rien n'y fit, il n'avait pas la carrure nécessaire pour contrer ces mastodontes. Le blondinet gras vacilla un peu avant d'être supporter pas se deux autres acolytes. Il gémissait faiblement en se tenant le nez; lorsqu'il retira sa main, ce fut pour la voir recouverte de sang. Il toisa Kimblee d'un regard noir._

_- T'es vraiment qu'un petit merdeux toi, souffla-t-il. Je m'en vais t'apprendre le respect._

_- Tu peux toujours rêver, ironisa le petit brun._

_Le nez saignant toujours abondamment, l'intéressé s'approcha et agrippa le col de Kimblee. Celui-ci souriait, fier d'avoir réussi à amocher la brute de l'école. Mais cette petite victoire ne serait que de courte durée._

_- Case ça quelque part au milieu de ta science infuse et retiens-le bien: je déteste les petits connards dans ton genre qui se croient plus malins que les autres. Ceux-là, je les remets direct à leur place!_

_Le gros blond repoussa ses collègues qui tenaient encore le gosse et tira violemment en arrière le bras de celui-ci. Kimblee émit un cri de douleur lorsque son adversaire le força à mordre la poussière. Le blondinet calla son genoux sur le dos du gamin, déversant tout son poids sur lui._

_- Si tu me demandes pardon, je te ferai peut-être une fleur._

_- Je ne m'abaisserai pas à ça, réussit à articuler Kimblee._

_- T'en es sûr?_

_Il força un peu plus sur le bras. Kimblee se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir._

_- J'attends!_

_- Gnnnh... Va te faire voir!_

_- Quoi?! Tu te prends pour qui le timbré?_

_- Pour celui qui n'a pas envie de se soumettre à un crétin comme toi._

_Enragé, le grassouillet n'y tint plus. Il fit pression sur le bras jusqu'à ce qu'il ressente un craquement au niveau du coude._

_Dans ces moments là, on aimerait jouer les héros et ne pas crier sous la douleur, mais la réalité est toute autre: la seule chose qui vous vient à l'esprit c'est cette souffrance qui vous tiraille et le meilleur moyen pour l'évacuer est encore de hurler. Les héros qui ne crient pas, ça n'existe pas. On hurle autant qu'on peut afin de faire savoir que l'on a mal. Et Kimblee ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Il s'égosilla, tellement la douleur était intense et des larmes s'écoulèrent en flots sans fin sur ses joues. Il se tortillait et sa main valide s'accrochait au sol avec force, ses ongles raclant la terre sèche._

_La bande du blondinet ne pensait pas en arriver là et gueulait après leur "chef"._

_- On se tire! fit celui-ci qui ne savait plus où se mettre, surtout que les professeurs et les autres élèves commençaient à s'ameuter dans le coin._

_On l'emmena en urgence à l'hôpital du coin, où on l'opéra pour remettre son bras cassé en place. Le lendemain, le médecin vint s'entretenir avec lui._

_- Et bien! On peut dire que ton copain n'y est pas allé de main morte._

_- Je ne considère pas cet énergumène comme un "copain", siffla Kimblee._

_Le médecin posa un instant un regard interrogateur sur l'enfant. Le ton employé était haineux. Mais vu la façon dont l'importun avait martyrisé ce gosse, il se dit que c'était bien normal qu'il le déteste._

_- J'ai essayé d'appeler chez toi... commença le docteur._

_- Et personne ne vous a répondu, termina Kimblee avec une note de désespoir dans la voix._

_- ... Dis-moi, tu t'en sors à la maison?_

_- Oui... enfin... je pense que oui._

_- Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps d'appeler l'assistance sociale?_

_- Non! Pourquoi dîtes-vous cela?!_

_- Il n'y a pas grand monde qui ne soit pas au courant de ta situation._

_Croisant les bras, le médecin soupira. Kimblee détourna le regard, sachant très bien qu'il était capable de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert._

_- Tu penses vraiment pouvoir t'occuper de toi ainsi que de tes deux parents, tout seul?_

_- E...évidemment._

_- Ta mère est malade et ton père a cessé de travailler pour se terrer dans ses recherches. Financièrement, vous serez bientôt à sec. Dans de telles conditions, un petit garçon ne pourra jamais subsister aux besoins de sa famille._

_Kimblee mâchouilla sa lèvre inférieure. Surtout ne pas pleurer, ne pas montrer ses faiblesses._

_- Je trouverai bien un moyen, assura l'enfant._

_- Bon sang, redescend sur terre, Solf! s'exclama le médecin._

_Kimblee sursauta et fit de nouveau face au docteur._

_- C'est bien gentil de ta part de t'occuper de tes parents et tout, mais il serait peut-être temps que tu penses un peu à toi aussi! _

_- Mais... tenta vainement Kimblee._

_- En général, c'est aux parents d'éduquer et de prendre soin de leur enfant! Cependant, il se trouve que c'est l'inverse chez toi... et cela ne peut pas perdurer._

_Le médecin posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'enfant._

_- Tu as besoin d'aide, Solf._

_- Non, pas moi. Maman, elle..._

_- Quand vas-tu donc comprendre que l'on ne peut plus rien pour elle?_

_- Si! P...papa, il va trouver!_

_- Solf, il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas changer, même avec l'alchimie._

_- Comment pouvez-vous dire ça? Vous qui n'êtes pas alchimiste!_

_- Je l'ai été, il fût un temps. Je le faisais pour aider les malades... seulement, je me suis rendu compte qu'il était impossible de tout soigner avec. Ce n'était qu'une solution de facilité._

_- Mais je ne peux pas les abandonner comme ça._

_- Trop te soucier des autres ne fera que te créer des problèmes._

_- Et c'est un médecin qui me dit ça._

_- Ah! Ne te méprends pas. J'entendais par là qu'il valait mieux parfois éviter certains problèmes que peuvent avoir les gens. Cela ne signifie pas que tu doives les éviter à tout prix. Néanmoins, ce serait bien que tu penses plus à toi!_

_A nouveau, Kimblee baissa la tête._

_- Est-ce que tes parents t'ont jamais aidé à faire tes devoirs, ou faire à manger?_

_- ... non, émit faiblement l'enfant._

_- Est-ce qu'ils t'ont raconté des histoires juste avant de t'endormir?_

_- Non._

_- Est-ce qu'ils t'ont soigné quand tu te faisais mal?_

_- Non..._

_- Est-ce qu'ils t'ont consolé lorsque que tu avais peur ou que tu étais triste?_

_- ..._

_- Solf?_

_Tout ce que le médecin entendit comme réponse, ce furent des sanglots étouffés. Kimblee s'était retenu autant qu'il avait pu, mais sa détresse ne demandait qu'à sortir. Aussi, il céda et laissa sa tristesse s'écouler hors de son coeur. Il était décidemment encore loin d'être fort._

_Conciliant, le médecin passa un bras autour des épaules de l'enfant et frotta son dos avec énergie, afin de le requinquer._

_- Ca va aller, tu vas t'en sortir. Il faut juste... que tu te fasses une réalité._

_- Je vous en prie... laissez-moi un peu de temps, pleura Kimblee. Je... je veux encore essayer._

_- ... C'est d'accord, mais sache que dans la vie, tu auras rarement d'autres essais. Il faudra que tu fasses des choix. C'est pourquoi tu dois apprendre à penser à toi._

_- Je croyais déjà être fort..._

_- Si tu veux être quelqu'un d'aguerri, apprends à contrôler tes pulsions et tes sentiments._

_- Je n'aurais pas dû frapper cet idiot, c'est ce que vous voulez dire?_

_- Ne t'abaisse pas à leur niveau, quoi._

_Le petit garçon essuya ses larmes de son bras valide._

_- Je vais pouvoir rentrer à la maison? demanda-t-il._

_- Oui. Je vais te ramener. Enfile ça._

_Ce faisant, le médecin lui tendit des vêtements propres. Kimblee les enfila et le suivit._

_Il rentra chez lui et lorsqu'il poussa la porte d'entrée, ce qu'il se passa le fit une nouvelle fois fondre en larmes._

_Consciente, sa mère l'attendait en se faisant un sang d'encre. Quand elle le vit entrer, un bras dans la plâtre, elle accourut auprès de son fils qu'elle prit dans ses bras._

_- Mon enfant... gémit-elle. J'ai eu si peur._

_Il rendit son étreinte à sa mère._

_- Je vais bien maman, ne t'inquiètes pas._

_- Pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi..._

_Kimblee pleura encore. Ce n'est que maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte; au fond de lui, il devait bien les aimer un peu ses parents._

_________________

Ses paroles restent en suspend.

Plusieurs minutes passent durant lesquels il ne prononce pas un mot. Et je me tais. Je ne veux pas le perturber dans ses pensées.

Il tourne alors la tête vers moi. Malgré cet air impassible qu'il affiche, je dénote une lueur autre dans son regard. Serait-ce du regret?

- Vous teniez à vos parents, affirmé-je avec un sourire en coin.

- Peut-être bien, en effet, lâcha-t-il de ce ton totalement détaché.

- Vous n'aviez pas l'air si insensible à cette époque.

Kimblee perd son sourire et fixe intensément le mur d'en face.

- Pourquoi tout le monde s'évertue à croire que je n'éprouve aucun sentiment? demande-t-il à d'invisibles fantômes.

- Parce que c'est ce que vous présentez, dis-je comme une évidence.

- Mais ce n'est pas le cas! Je sais ce que est la colère, la tristesse, la peur... Je connais toutes ces émotions! C'est juste que j'ai appris à ne pas me laisser déborder. J'agis différemment du reste de la populace, mais je sais me conduire correctement.

- Les gens ont souvent peur de ce qui est différent d'eux. Et la plupart du temps, ils ne cherchent pas à comprendre.

- J'ai compris ce fait il y a déjà fort longtemps.

- Je m'en doute bien.

Je cherche ma montre à gousset et l'ouvre. La séance va bientôt être terminée et je n'ai pas vu le temps filer. Je tourne à nouveau mon attention sur lui et lui adresse un sourire avenant.

- Un jour, j'aimerai avoir la possibilité de rencontrer cet enfant sensible que vous cachez dans un coin reculé de votre coeur.

- Qui sait? fait-il en haussant les épaules. C'est à ça que doit servir cette thérapie. Mais, je ne vous promets rien.

- J'espère aboutir à des conclusions positives à la fin.

On frappe à la porte. Le gardien annonce que le temps est écoulé. Je me relève donc et Kimblee fait de même. Malgré le fait qu'il les ait menottées, il me tend l'une de ses mains. Je fais pareil et il me la sert amicalement. Sa peau est si douce que l'on dirait du satin. C'est quelqu'un qui aime être présentable. Rien à voir avec les autres prisonniers parqués dans ce bâtiment. C'est à croire que cet homme me fait beaucoup d'effet.

- Portez-vous bien, mademoiselle Whittemore.

- Vous aussi. Je vous revoie demain à la même heure.

Je sors et j'entends le verrou cliqueter. Il est temps que je rentre et que je me vide l'esprit. Seulement, y arriverais-je après tout ce qu'il vient de me raconter. Cela risque d'être difficile. Je crois que je vais encore plancher sur son cas un peu ce soir.

Alors que je passe le seuil de l'enceinte de la prison, il me vient ceci à l'esprit: ma première impression, c'est que cet homme cache bien son jeu.


End file.
